Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by HP-PaP
Summary: Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapite 1***

* * *

Le cours d'histoire de la magie semblait durer depuis des heures et Sirius s'ennuyait à mourir. Il fallait dire que la révolution des géants du XIIIème siècle était tout sauf intéressante pour le jeune Black.

Il balaya l'ensemble de la classe du regard et remarqua que la quasi totalité des élèves s'étaient endormis. Seuls Remus — qui prenait ses notes comme le bon élève qu'il était —et Servilus avaient résisté à la voix soporifique de leur professeur fantôme.

Alors pour tromper son ennui, il se mit à dessiner sur le coin de son parchemin un petit James, un petit Remus, un petit Peter, un petit Sirius, une petite Lily (il dessina d'ailleurs un tas de petits cœurs entourant le petit James et la petite Lily) et puis il dessina un petit Servilus parce qu'après il pourrait dessiner toutes les délicieuses tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir avec ses amis…

Il remarqua alors qu'un des petits cœurs qu'il avait dessiné autour de James et Lily s'était glissé entre le petit Sirius et le petit Servilus...

Il se saisit alors de sa baguette et tenta d'effacer ledit cœur mais à chaque coup de baguette, le cœur grossissait ! Animé de désespoir, il tenta un nouvel essai, et cette fois, comble du malheur, il fit malencontreusement disparaître les vêtements du petit Severus, laissant juste un carré noir avec "Censuré" écrit dessus sur l'entre-jambe du Serpentard.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius sentit un regard peser sur lui...

Et en relevant les yeux il faillit hurler de surprise en voyant Servilus le regarder (ou plutôt lui jeter un regard noir) NU ! Mais ce devait juste être le sommeil qui commençait à emporter Sirius ou alors une illusion d'optique car la seconde d'après il retrouvait de nouveau ses vêtements. Cela avait suffit à Sirius pour imaginer (ou voir !) une peau pâle légèrement musclée et une virilité dépourvue de panneau "Censure".

Etant donné que Binns était pris dans sa narration somnifère au point de ne pas remarquer que ses élèves pouvaient communiquer entre eux, Rogue dit:

-Dis donc, Black, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?  
-Hein ? Demanda l'interpellé de façon très intelligente.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Répéta Severus.  
-Rien, je me disais juste que la graisse de tes cheveux faisait merveilleusement refléter les doux rayons du soleil!  
-Dommage que ça ne reflète pas ta connerie, au moins tu te rendrais compte de comment tu es perçu!  
-Ta gueule, Servilus, ou je te...

Mais il ne put aller plus loin: il venait de remarquer que sur son dessin, à côté du petit Severus, toujours dévêtu, était apparut un petit phylactère dans lequel était écrit:

"Je veux ton corps, Sirius Black!"

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Rogue.

Sirius se dépêcha de cacher ses dessins et répondit :

- Mes notes !

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur :

-Ça se saurait si Sirius Black prenait des notes.

Sirius ne répliqua pas et baissa les yeux vers son parchemin pour les relever aussitôt en devenant rouge comme — les lèvres de Severus lui souffla sa conscience — la joue de James quand Lily le giflait (ce qui arrivait très souvent), car les Sirius et Severus dessinés avaient commencé à s'embrasser, ou plutôt, le petit Severus embrassait le petit Sirius dont les joues prenaient une couleur rouge-stylo-pour-les-corrections-du-prof.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, Sirius éprouva un énorme soulagement. Mais une fois qu'il eut réveillé James et Peter, il se dirigea avec eux et Remus vers le cours suivant et là, Rogue l'appela :

-Black, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sirius vit avec horreur que Severus tenait le parchemin sur lequel il s'était amusé à dessiner et qui avait dû tomber de son sac.

-Alors ?  
-Euh...c'est Remus qui s'est amusé à faire ça pour me faire mousser...où tu l'as trouvé?

-Ça trainait sur ton banc, tu l'as oublié...Mais j'ai du mal à croire que Lupin ait fait ça, c'est plutôt le genre de Potter...

Remus arriva. Si Sirius l'avait accusé lui plutôt que James, c'est parce que ce dernier lui aurait exigé des explications, alors que Remus pouvait fermer les yeux et comprendre.

-Lupin, c'est toi qui as fait ça? Demanda Severus en brandissant le dessin sous le nez du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Sirius qui le suppliait du regard.

-Bien sûr, Répondit-il, Tu vois, Servilo, tu es tellement répugnant qu'on se sert de toi pour s'embêter les uns les autres!  
-Je te croyais quand même plus sympa, toi...  
-Comme quoi, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, Répliqua Remus avant de partir avec Sirius laissant un Severus pantelant au milieu de la classe.  
-Alors, tu m'expliques...  
_  
*Loupé* Pensa Sirius *Même 'Mus veut des explications.*_

-Euh, ben... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je dessinais pour passer le temps et va savoir pourquoi ça s'est transformé en cette chose... Je te jure que je n'aurais jamais osé dessiner de telles obscénités...  
-Mais, ce n'est pas obscène, Patmol, c'est mignon !  
-Mignon?

Sirius jeta un œil au dessin: le petit Sirius était entrain d'offrir des fleurs à Rogue, à genoux devant lui.

-Je te jure que tantôt, ils ne faisaient pas ça, ils...c'est parce que tu les regardes, alors ils ne veulent pas te choquer, mais je suis sûr que dès que tu regarderas ailleurs, ils vont recommencer!

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

-Si tu veux, je peux étudier ça, pour voir ce qui se passe, il faudra que tu me passes le crayon avec lequel tu as dessiné ça...

Sirius hésita. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et n'était pas du tout sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il refusait, Remus allait se poser des questions. Sa réputation serait remise en cause ! Bon gré, mal gré, le jeune Black tendit son crayon à un Remus au sourire mystérieux. Le même sourire que faisait James avant de faire une blague à Servilus.

-Remus...  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que tu veux bien...  
-Ne pas en parler à Cornedrue ni à Queudver?  
-Oui et...  
-Ni à personne d'autre?  
-Oui et...  
-Te faire parvenir les résultats de façon confidentielle écrits sur un parchemin qui s'autodétruira quand tu l'auras lu?  
-Oui, merci Lunard, je te revaudrai ça!  
-Mais de rien!

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapite 2***

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Remus attira Sirius à l'écart, un sourire de sphinx sur le visage.

-Je crois que j'ai résolu l'énigme, Déclara-t-il, En fait...  
-Attends, l'arrêta Sirius, Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Y'a de grandes chances! Rigola Remus. Mais si tu préfères, je te rends ton parchemin et on en parle plus...  
-Euh...

L'animagus hésitait. Après tout, ce n'était pas vital de savoir... mais...

-Je te rends le parchemin ET je te préviens, ils n'ont pas joué au Scrabble, cette nuit...  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, explique! Paniqua Sirius, peu désireux d'en savoir plus sur la nuit des deux petits dessins.  
-Et bien, il semblerait que ce parchemin soit enchanté, et le crayon aussi...tu aurais d'ailleurs pu me dire que tu les avais achetés ensemble, ils faisaient partie d'un lot...et ça ne vient pas d'une librairie, mais d'une pharmacie, c'était un cadeau offert pour l'achat de deux kilos de foies de limace!  
-Mais je savais pas, c'est James qui me les avait prêtés! Se défendit Sirius.  
-Ah? James?  
-Ouais, mais je crois qu'il les avait lui-même emprunter à Peter...

-Qui les avait lui-même empruntés à Lily...

-...qui elle...euh, je sais plus, mais si ça se trouve, elle l'avait elle-même emprunter à quelqu'un...  
-A son meilleur ami, peut-être...  
-Ouais...  
-Et tu sais qui est le meilleur ami de Lily, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté: il s'agissait de Rogue, justement.

-Ca explique l'origine du crayon et du parchemin: les pharmacies doivent être les magasins préférés de ce petit génie des potions!  
-Alors, tu crois qu'il m'a tendu un piège?

Remus se caressa le menton d'un air songeur.

-Mais c'est quoi exactement, le charme de ces objets? Demanda Sirius.  
-En principe, ce sont des objets utilisés par les Psycomages. Tu sais, parfois ils font dessiner leurs patients pour connaître leurs pensées inconscientes. Là, c'est un peu plus perfectionné... Patmol ça va ?

Sirius était soudain devenu livide.

-Mais...mais...c'est imp... impossible... Je ne peux pas penser ça...  
-Visiblement si, Répondit Remus. Ou alors, le crayon est resté bloqué sur les ondes de Rogue et c'est lui qui le pense...

Sirius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui, et ignorant les regards inquiets que Remus lui envoyait, il rumina silencieusement.

_*De deux choses, l'une: soit c'est Servilo qui flashe sur moi, soit c'est moi qui flashe sur lui....laquelle de ces solutions est la pire? Et pourtant c'est forcément l'une ou l'autre! Voir, les deux en même temps! Wouuaaaarr, quelle horreur!*_

-Patmol, ça va?  
-Luuuunaaaaard!!!  
-Quoi?  
-Le parchemin veut que je sorte avec Servilo, le parchemin veut que j'embrasse Servilo, le parchemin veut que j'offre des fleurs à Servilo, le parchemin veut que je bais...  
-Ca va, j'ai compris!

Mais Sirius était parti :

-Le parchemin veut que je roule le patin du siècle à Servilo, le parchemin veut que je me balade main dans la main avec Servilo, le parchemin veut que je fasse une...  
-SIRIUS!  
-Quoi?  
-Ce n'est pas le parchemin qui veut, tu as compris, ça? S'énerva Remus qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus, C'est lui... ou toi.  
-Je saiiiiiiiis! Se lamenta Sirius, qui fit alors une chose à laquelle Remus ne s'attendait pas: il se frappa la tête contre le mur avec violence, on aurait dit un Elfe de Maison tentant de s'auto-punir. Remus s'attendait presqu'à ce que son ami ne s'écrie "Méchant Sirius! Méchant!"  
-Mais...mais enfin, Balbutia le lycanthrope, Sirius, arrête, tu vas te faire mal!  
-C'est la fin du moooonde! Beugla l'autre alors qu'un filet de sang était apparu sur son front.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça a de si terrible à la fin?  
-M'enfin, 'Mus, il s'agit de Servilo, S-E-R-V-I-L-O!  
-Et alors? Il est indigne de toi, c'est ça?

Sirius le regarda bizarrement. Remus sut qu'il était tant de lui faire comprendre certains trucs.

-Ecoute, je sais qu'on le déteste et qu'il nous déteste, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'on a de lui mais...Les apparences sont trompeuses, peut-être que tu es trop sévère dans ton jugement!  
-Mais...  
-Je vais t'avouer un truc: j'ai toujours pensé que parfois, James et toi, vous alliez trop loin dans vos blagues avec lui et que vous auriez du prendre plus le temps de le connaître plutôt que de le mépriser à partir de presque rien!  
-Mais...

Remus tenta de faire des yeux méchants, mais en dehors de la pleine lune, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était quelqu'un de trop doux. Néanmoins, Sirius accepta d'écouter son ami et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté pour se jeter contre le mur.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait essayer de mieux le connaître, c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais il ne voudra jamais. Et James non plus.  
-Tu devrais essayer quand même. Et ce n'est pas parce que James est aussi têtu qu'une mule de compétition que tu dois refuser de revoir ton jugement sur Rogue. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que vous découvrirez des points communs ou des affinités.  
-J'en doute. En tout cas, je vois très bien où sont nos points de divergence d'opinion.  
-Tu vas quand même essayer ?  
-Oui...Mais c'est bien parce que ce fichu parchemin semble croire que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre...

Fort de ses nouvelles bonnes résolutions concernant le vert-et-argent, Sirius, dès la première heure de la journée, pour le cours de (devinez quoi?) Potions, se décida à aller trouver Rogue pour lui proposer de faire équipe avec lui.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire! Confia-t-il à Remus.  
-Ben, si tu commençais par "Bonjour, comment vas-tu?"  
-Euh...oui, mais après...  
-Ben, tu lui demandes "Severus, tu sais que je ne suis pas une flèche en Potions, et je pense que ce serait enrichissant pour moi que tu m'aides pour le cours d'aujourd'hui..."  
-J'ai une idée: tu vas me souffler tout ce que je vais lui dire!  
-Je m'appelle Remus, pas Cyrano, hem...  
-Mais...  
-Tu es supposé être un grand garçon, où est passé le Sirius Black toujours sûr de lui que je connais?  
-Sûr de moi? Les apparences sont trompeuses, tu sais, dans certaines situations (par exemple celle-ci), je doute, je panique et...  
-Voilà Roxanne! Annonça Remus en voyant le Serpentard arriver. Vas-y!  
-Mais...mais Cyrano, me laisse pas!

Mais Remus l'avait déjà poussé vers Rogue...

-Salut, Servi...euh, Severus. Euh, comment vas-tu ?  
-T'as fumé quoi, Black ?  
-Mais rien. Je voulais juste te demander si...euh...si tu voulais bien faire équipe avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-C'est vrai, je peux ?  
-Non ! Je sais très bien que tu cherches un moyen de m'attirer des problèmes... Une fois de plus. Alors dégage, tu pollues mon atmosphère !  
-Mais...

Severus passa outre et entra dans la classe.

Sirius se demanda alors s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner. Il rentra dans les cachots à son tour et voulut jeter un regard à Remus pour se sentir au moins soutenu par le lycan mais celui-ci était déjà installé devant son chaudron avec Peter avec qui il faisait équipe.

Severus s'était curieusement figé devant le tableau et lançait un regard inquiet au nom de la potion du jour qui y était inscrite.

Lily entra ensuite, suivie par un James bavouillant et légèrement plus abruti que d'habitude. C'est là qu'il eu une idée...

-Cornedrue!  
-Gneuh? Ânonna l'interpellé en décrochant avec peine son regard de la rouquine.  
-Cornedrue...Je sais que d'habitude, nous faisons équipe ensemble, mais...j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui j'allais te laisser aller avec Lily.  
-C'est vrai? Dit le binoclard alors que des étoiles apparaissaient dans ses yeux.  
-Oui!  
-Mais...elle va sûrement encore faire équipe avec Servilus-qui-pue!

Slughorn entra et alla s'affaler à son bureau comme un éléphant de mer échoué sur la banquise. Sirius s'empressa de le rejoindre.

-Monsieur! Je trouve injuste que Rogue et Evans fasse toujours leurs potions ensemble...ce sont les deux meilleurs élèves dans cette matière...  
-C'est juste, ils devraient faire profiter les plus faibles de leur talent...  
-Je suis nul, très très nul!!! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James à l'unisson.  
-Bien, ma petite Lily, vous aiderez Potter, et vous mon petit Severus, vous allez avec Black!  
-Nooooon! S'exclamèrent Rogue et Lily de concert.  
-Tu me le payeras Sirius ! Grogna Lily en installant ses affaires près de James.

Severus ne dit rien et alla près de Sirius en le toisant d'un air furieux. Ce dernier jubila intérieurement tandis qu'il ouvrait son manuel de Potions pour consulter la liste des ingrédients. Il eut une mauvaise surprise.

-Oh, non! Il nous faut des feuilles de menthe...J'y suis allergique!  
-Alors ça, c'est un problème, Fit Severus.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que moi aussi, je suis allergique à la menthe!

Sirius soupira.

_*C'est Remus qui doit être content, je viens de me trouver un point commun avec Servilo: dès que nous mâchons un Stimorol, nous avons tous les deux la langue qui enfle et nous nous couvrons de plaques...Chienne de vie!*_

Toujours en train de maudire sa vie et le parchemin de temps en temps également, Sirius ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui...

- BLACK !!

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers Severus qui le fixait de ses deux prunelles onyx que Sirius trouva très... sombres.

- Ca fait six fois que je t'appelle Black.

_*Ah ? Bon essayons de ne pas paraître trop bête quand même...*_

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je prêterais attention à ce que tu dis !

_*AÏÏÏE !! Qui c'est qui vient de me donner un coup de coude dans le dos que je lui dise ma façon de penser ?"*_

Sirius se retourna et déglutit difficilement en voyant Remus le fixer avec un regard dur.

_*Oh oui, c'est vrai... "Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !", essayer de se trouver des points communs (ça c'est fait), ne pas l'insulter... Shit !*  
_  
- Heu héhé que fais-tu là Remus ?

Ce ne fut pas Remus, mais Severus qui répondit :

- Il venait d'arriver avant ta charmante réplique pour tenter de ne pas t'enfoncer plus dans ta crétinerie, je tiens à te préciser d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'adresse la parole, pour nous... aider (il avait prononcé ce mot avec dégoût) avec la menthe.  
-Euh...Fit Remus, Ouais, c'est un peu près ça...Mais j'aurais employé d'autres mots...Bon, essayez de vous entendre et faites gaffes aux feuilles de menthe !  
-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Lupin!  
-Laisse Remus tranquille, Severus!  
-Tu m'as appelé Severus?  
-Ben quoi, c'est ton prénom, non?

Severus pinça ses deux lèvres (à ma connaissance il n'en a pas trois).

-Oui, mais tu ne fais pas parti des personnes ayant le droit de l'utiliser.

Sirius sourit, narquois.

- Ah oui Severus ? Tu préfères Servilus peut-être ?

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir pendant deux secondes puis s'exclama :

- Non ! Moi je préfère définitivement Severus ! N'est pas mon cher Remus, ne trouves-tu pas que Severus lui sied à merveille ?  
- Mais bien entendu, Patmol.

Severus fulmina.

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi là ?

Sirius parut perdu, puis répondit en souriant doucement :

- Non.

Mais le Serpentard ne fut pas de cet avis, et comme il avait mis ses gants en plastic, il en profita pour saisir une feuille de menthe et la plaqua sur la bouche de Sirius en hurlant "Tais-toi !". Ce à quoi le maraudeur répondit en saisissant une autre plante allergène à main nue pour en frictionner le nez du vert et argent... Remus soupira alors que les deux abrutis commençaient à éternuer et à se gratter.

Ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre, mais les caser ensemble ne serait pas de tout repos!

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapitre 3***

* * *

-C'est de ta faute, Black! Dit Severus une heure après, à l'infirmerie.

-Pardon?

-Oui, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas tenu à t'asseoir avec moi, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, nous ne serions pas là !

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as forcé à avaler une feuille de menthe !

-Et toi qui as continué, espèce d'abruti !

-Tas de graisse !

-Sac à puces !

-Imb... Quoi ?! Comment tu...

-Sais pour ton alter ego canin ? Tu oublies ta "blague" de l'année dernière quand tu as essayé de me faire bouffer par Lupin... Je t'ai vu reprendre ta forme de stupide prétentieux Don Juan quand Potter m'a...aidé à sortir.

-Oh... Écoute, Severus, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand je t'ai dis pour le Saule Cogneur.

-Parce que tu réfléchis d'habitude ?

-Hey, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, j'essayais de m'excuser! Tu pourrais y mettre du tien, aussi!

Sur le coup, Severus ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Tu fais de drôles de réaction à la menthe, Black, pour en venir à t'excuser...

-Pff, franchement, tu crois vraiment que la menthe a un rapport avec ça?

-Et ce serait quoi le rapport alors? Pourquoi tu as voulu faire équipe avec moi si ce n'est pour trouver un moyen de m'humilier une fois de plus — ce qui heureusement a échoué.

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'humilier!

-Alors pourq...

-Parce que...Parce que je me suis dit que je te connaissais mal, et que peut-être tu n'étais pas celui que je croyais !

Silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Ton stupide parchemin de cul...

-Hein?

Severus ne comprenait rien de ce que Sirius racontait.

-De quoi tu causes, abruti ?

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin.

-Je te parle de ça !

Severus prit la feuille que lui tendait Sirius et manqua défaillir quand il vit les minis-eux s'embrasser.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-Ce que c'est ? C'est à toi de me le dire...

-Je pige pas...

-Il est à toi, ce parchemin, non? Tu l'as reçu en cadeau dans une pharmacie et tu l'as offert à Lily....

Les yeux de Severus s'éclairèrent et il piqua alors un fard qui aurait rendu jalouse la cravate de son vis-à-vis, quand il comprit que Sirius tenait son parchemin révélateur de pensées. Ce qui voulait dire que Black était à présent au courant, enfin, peut-être...

-Et...tu...tu sais ce que ça veux dire? Bafoua le Serpentard.

-Remus a essayé de m'expliquer comment ça marche...

-Et il a réussi?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot incapable de piger le moindre truc!

-Ouais, pardon.

-Donc, ça veut dire qu...euh, je rêve où tu viens de t'excuser?

-C'est pas important.

-Et bien, je disais que d'après le parchemin, si j'ai bien compris, il y a un de nous deux qui...

-Si tu prends en compte les deux solutions, c'est que c'est toi, Mentit le Serpentard.

-Mais...

Sirius ne put en dire plus, car madame Pomfresh vint leur apporter une pommade apaisante pour les débarrasser des plaques rouges qui les défiguraient.

Severus planqua rapidement le parchemin et ne le ressortit que quand l'infirmière fut repartie. Il lorgna le papier et constata en rougissant que le Mini-Sirius était entrain de serrer le Mini-Severus dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il releva la tête et vit Sirius concentré dans l'exercice d'ouvrir le tube de pommade.

-Attends, il y a une sécurité, Dit le Serpentard en dévissant le tube que Sirius tenait toujours, lui effleurant les mains.

Une fois ouvert, ils se servirent et se frictionnèrent le visage. Mais Sirius, qui avait également des plaques sur le torse et le dos, enleva sa chemise, et Severus pensa un truc que le parchemin n'hésita pas à révéler, à savoir que le Serpentard trouvait que le Gryffondor était sexy. Mais, il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Sirius l'apprenne, Mini-Severus le criait sur le parchemin. Ce que bien sûr, le rouge-et-or ne manqua pas remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me trouves sexy?

-Non, c'est toi qui a envie que je te dise ça, pour caresser ton égo de Gryffy prétentieux, sans doute...

Mais il rougissait tellement que c'était une chance qu'il ait le visage recouvert de crème.

Sirius s'appliqua alors la pommade sur la poitrine. Severus constata que ça agissait vite, car les plaques qu'ils avaient sur le visage avaient presque disparu (ben quoi, c'est magique, les remèdes de Super-Pompom). Le Serpentard se posa néanmoins une question: comment Black allait-il pouvoir s'étaler la lotion dans le dos? Certainement pas tout seul, il faudrait sans doute que quelqu'un l'aide.

Il était entrain de songer à effectuer la tâche lui-même — ce qui aurait l'avantage de lui permettre de toucher Sirius — quand le rouge et or lui demanda:

-Et toi, tu n'en as que sur la figure?

Severus le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Prenant lentement conscience de la gêne qu'il ressentait sur les épaules, et la colonne vertébrale.

Il gigota doucement, et le Parchemin (Oui, oui, il MERITE une majuscule!) laissa apparaitre un Mini-Severus qui montrait, tout penaud, son dos à un Mini-Sirius qui avait tout prêt à l'aider.

Une lotion apparut sur le dessin et Mini-Sirius eut un petit sourire. Il attrapa le flacon (qui glissa sur le papier, comme le dessin animé qu'il était), et passa doucement de la lotion sur un Mini-Severus qui ne souffrait bizarrement plus du même problème...

Sirius rougit, et regarda son ennemi. Celui-ci était aussi rouge que son illustration l'était, mais apparemment sans raison.

Sirius comprit : _*Ce n'est pas moi qui influe le dessin, c'est LUI!*_

L'ancien Sirius aurait profité immédiatement de l'aubaine, charriant Servilus au-delà du raisonnable.

Mais là, surtout avec les conseils de Remus, il opta pour une autre solution :

-Ôte ta chemise....je vais t'en mettre dans le dos...et puis tu m'en mettras, d'accord...mais arrête de rougir autant, d'accord?

Le Serpentard acquiesça.

-Personne...personne ne doit le savoir.

-Bien sûr.

Black, jure-le-moi!

-Mais oui, je ne le dirai à personne!

-Même pas à Lupin, d'accord?

-Oui, oui....

-Bien...je vais...enlever ma chemise...

Mais Severus restait figé, comme s'il n'osait pas se déshabiller devant Sirius. Celui se troubla un peu, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Puis il se reprit, et dit, quoi que dans un état un peu second:

-Je m'en occupe...

Et il déboutonna lui-même la chemise du Serpentard.

-Tu sais...Quand Remus a expliqué...( plus que cinq boutons)...il a dit que c'était soit toi soit moi qui avais une influence mentale sur ce fichu machin.....(plus que trois)...mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que....(plus que deux)...peut-être...(plus qu'un)...c'était tous les deux qui pensions ça....(il retira prestement le vêtement des épaules de son propriétaire, révélant une peau diaphane et un corps pas trop mal fait)...tu crois que c'est possible?

Severus ne répondit pas vraiment, seul un borborygme étrange sortant de ses lèvres. En même temps, son fantasme Indétrônable avait posé ses mains sur le haut de son torse, hein? Alors, il faut le pardonner !

-Severus?

- Hein?

-...

Sirius sourit, et se pencha vers l'oreille de son interlocuteur:

-Tu m'as entendu?...

-Euh...oui...

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu penses que nous deux, ça pourrait être possible ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur.

Bégaiements de la part du Serpentard.

-Tu peux répéter plus clairement, s'il te plaît ?

-Ce...ça ne dépend pas que de moi...Il faut d'abord que toi tu en aies envie...

Sirius jeta un œil furtif au parchemin: son mini-lui hurlait "Oui, bien sûr, j'en ai envie!"

-Et bien je...euh...je crois que j'en ai envie, enfin, euh...même si je n'en suis pas conscient et que c'est ce fichu parchemin qui me pousse à te répondre ça. Et que euh...même si jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voyais en toi qu'un gros con graisseux, euh... Je pense que euh...tu n'es peut-être pas aussi euh...peut-être que tu es mieux que ce que je croyais...Enfin, euh, je crois... Alors euh, oui, je pense que nous deux c'est possible, même si c'est complètement fou et que euh...Enfin, tu vois, ben euh...En fait, je...euh, je...

Sirius se stoppa net dans son monologue brouillon. En effet, le Serpentard le regardait avec des yeux immenses et brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes et esquissant comme un demi-sourire, et cet air fasciné, ravi. Il était plutôt beau, comme ça, songea Sirius, sa soi-disant laideur semblait s'effacer...

_*Stop, j'ai pas pensé qu'il était beau?*_

"Si", disait le petit Sirius du parchemin et le petit Severus en rougissait d'encre rouge.

_*Mais quand même, il est réputé pour être une telle mocheté, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui de cette façon?*_

"L'amour, mon cher, l'amour! Et puis la beauté, c'est subjectif !"

Et pendant ce temps-là, Severus s'était rapproché de Sirius et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules...

-Sirius ?

Le rouge-et-or regarda son vis-à-vis, surpris. C'était la première fois que Severus l'appelait par son prénom.

_*Et je viens de faire la même chose* _Constata-t-il.

Puis, mu par une force étrangère à sa volonté, Sirius se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Severus, froides et sèches. Lequel Severus eut d'abord un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise, puis il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait au timide baiser du Gryffondor, tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sirius et laissant descendre l'autre le long du dos de celui-ci.

Et c'est ainsi que les trouva l'infirmière quand elle revint. Elle poussa un cri qui, en langage articulé aurait sans doute voulu dire : "Sortez d'ici espèces de dépravés !", mais qui dans les faits ressemblait plus à : "tez d'ci èce éravés !"

Surpris, les deux garçons se séparèrent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés et sortirent rapidement de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir attrapé leurs chemises au passage.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés dans un couloir, vide heureusement pour la santé mentale des élèves de Poudlard qui (mine de rien c'est fragile ces p'tites bêtes là !) n'auraient peut-être pas supporté la vue de Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, réputés je vous le rappelle pour être ennemis jurés depuis leur première année, les chemises entrouvertes, les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé, se tenant tous les deux l'un à l'autre.

Redevenus calmes, les deux garçons reculèrent brusquement et un long silence gêné commença à prendre place jusqu'à ce que Sirius demande en bégayant :

-Et tes plaques ? C'est bon ? Je veux dire... elles sont parties ?

-Heu... Oui oui et... et toi ?

-... Oui...

Très passionnant. Le silence le retour. Puis n'y tenant plus, Severus fit pour une fois preuve de courage et bien que rouge comme la crinière flamboyante de Lily Evans, il demanda :

-Dis Sirius ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce... est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on... heu

-Oui, c'est possible que l'on...heu

C'était presque dit, il ne maquait plus que l'un des deux daigne mettre des vocables clairs à la place de "l'on...heu"

On devrait aller retrouver les autres, Dit Sirius.

Severus regarda sa montre.

-Le cours de Potions est fini....J'ai Métamorphoses maintenant...

-J'ai Divination....

-Ah...ben ouais...c'est vrai...on n'a pas cours ensemble...On se revoit...

-Au déjeuner...oui?

-D'accord...

-Alors...

-Alors...

-A tout à l'heure...

-Oui, c'est ça...

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur prochain cours.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapitre 4***

* * *

Sirius se rua dans la tour d'Astronomie pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondor.

Remus le regarda bizarrement, et puis il dit en souriant :

-Tout c'est arrangé ?  
-Oui, Pomfresh a fait des miracles, comme à chaque fois.  
-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Avec Rogue, ça c'est arrangé ?  
-Euh, ben... je...

Sirius, qui s'empêtrait dans ses bégaiements, fut sauvé par le professeur Blindfold qui demanda le silence à ses élèves. Enfin sauvé ! Pour deux courtes petites heures. En tout cas c'était la première fois que Sirius remerciait le professeur Blindfold d'être aussi sévère durant ses cours qu'il considérait quand même comme une matière qui devrait être obligatoire pour tout élève.

Malheureusement, autant on peut parfois trouver le temps long, autant ces deux heures donnèrent l'impression à Sirius que l'horloge qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à fixer d'un regard stressé avait subi un mauvais sort qui faisait avancer trop vite ses aiguilles. Et bientôt la sonnerie retentit et en même temps il se souvint qu'il avait en quelque sorte "rendez-vous" avec Severus ce qui bizarrement lui donna un affreux nœud à l'estomac.

-Alors Sirius ?

Et Remus qui parfois pouvait se montrer encore plus curieux que cette commère chercheuse de potins d'Anastasia Smith !

-Hein ?  
-Comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ?  
-Euh...Plutôt bien...  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-C'est-à-dire qu'on ne s'est pas tapé dessus, S'énerva Sirius. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'y aille.  
-Où ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Et il partit rejoindre Severus, de plus en plus nerveux. Remus resta seul un instant, avant de se rendre compte que le cher cabot, qui à force d'avoir un nom d'étoile devait sans doute avoir la tête en plein dedans — surtout quand un Serpentard la lui faisait tourner—avait oublié sur le banc, devinez quoi? Le Parchemin! Et oui! Et Remus n'eut besoin que d'y jeter un œil pour se mettre à rougir comme une Sainte-Nitouche devant Rocco Sifredi...En effet, le parchemin indiquait clairement que Rogue mourrait d'envie de voir le Gryffondor à quatre pattes et à poil, mais pas dans sa forme d'animagus évidemment.

Remus toujours aussi rouge regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et plia le parchemin pour le ranger dans son sac, se promettant de le rendre à Sirius en espérant ne plus jamais voir son meilleur ami ainsi.

Pendant ce temps là Sirius avait été faire le pied de grue devant la classe de Métamorphoses où les Serpentards attendaient toujours pour sortir, car McGonagall donnait les derniers détails pour un devoir. Il se tint quand même en retrait, il n'avait pas besoin non plus que les verts et argents le voient trainer là. Quand enfin, la femme-chat libéra ses otages, ceux-ci sortirent rapidement pour la plupart, sans prendre attention à l'animagus planqué dans un coin.

Severus fut le dernier à sortir, il marchait lentement, encore un peu sous l'effet des visions charmantes qui avaient détourné son attention du cours...

-Tu penses à moi? Osa demander le Gryffondor avec son air sur de lui, voyant le dos de Severus et non ses yeux.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se tourna énervé.

-Je vois que la situation t'amuse. Tu es venu tout seul ou tes inséparables sont cachés quelque part dans le but de pouvoir me ridiculiser devant toute l'école?

Sirius réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du essayer de paraître sur de lui car Severus croyait que tout n'était qu'une blague.

-Non! Ils ne sont pas là, je... Tu m'as demandé de n'en parler à personne, ce que j'ai fait.

Le Serpentard le regarda essayant de lire en lui pour voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il reprit la parole.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me rendes le parchemin, je n'ai pas envie que tu le montres à tous les Gryffondors.  
-Non je le garde, j'ai bien l'intention de le regarder quand je serais seul dans mon lit ce soir.

Un sourire coquin s'afficha immédiatement sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs n'hésite pas à penser à moi, je suis sur que le spectacle sera encore plus intéressant. Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore une fois et après quelques grommellements il se mit d'accord sur le fait que convaincre un Sirius Black, c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui.

-Bon, si on allait manger maintenant ?, demanda avec entrain Sirius qui avait retrouvé son assurance (en partie).

Severus se crispa.

-Pas ensemble en tout cas.

Sirius pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Bah...Pourquoi ?

Le Serpentard ne put empêcher sa langue de produire contre son palais ce petit bruit d'agacement qui lui était si familier.

-Tu me vois arriver à la table des Griffons ou toi à celle des Serpentards ?!  
-J'ai une idée. Viens.

Sirius prit la main de Severus et l'entraîna vers les cuisines pour demander des vivres aux elfes de maison.

-Nous allons pique-niquer au bord du lac, comme ça nous ne serons embêtés ni par les Gryffondors, ni par les Serpentards. Et puis, nous serons seuls...Sourit le jeune Black.

Severus n'arriva pas à répondre, mais l'animagus-chien avait compris le truc:

-Bon, si tu ne dis rien, il me suffit de lire ta réponse sur ce...euh...mais...Où est-il?  
-Quoi?  
-Le parchemin...je le trouve plus!!! Merde-euh!  
-Quoi? Mais...non, c'est pas possible, tu...

Ils se mirent à paniquer tous les deux à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse voir ce qui se trouvait sur le fichu papier. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il ne risquait pas d'avoir une très bonne réaction (imaginez que ça soit James en plus!)

-Hee, Sirius! Appela une voix familière au loin.  
-Merde! Voilà quelqu'un! On ne doit pas être vus ensembles!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?  
-On courre et on le sème!

Ils s'exécutèrent et partirent à vive allure. Remus se vit donc obligé de courir après son ami pour lui rendre le parchemin...

-Sirius !

Ledit Sirius avait beau courir vite, son ami, de par sa condition de loup-garou, courait encore plus vite et le rattrapa rapidement après avoir dépassé Severus qui s'était caché derrière un buisson (bidon comme cachette).

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? J'ai envie d'être tranquille !  
-Te fous pas de moi, j'ai bien vu que tu étais avec Rogue ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher.  
-C'est... c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Qu'importe, j'étais venu pour te rendre ça, dit Remus en sortant le parchemin de son sac.  
-C'est toi qui l'avais... Ouf, je suis soulagé, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était un prof qui l'avait trouvé, ou pire, un Serpentard.  
-Ouais, c'est sûr. Bon, à plus, Patmol !

Remus repartit en direction du château, mais il se stoppa après quelques pas.

-Au fait, Sirius, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Même si ça concerne Severus; rappelles-toi de qui t'a poussé à aller le voir...  
-Ok.  
-C'est donc Lupin qui a eu ce sursaut de maturité? Demanda Severus en émergeant de son buisson une fois le tit loup parti.  
-Oui, et moi, j'ai eu le bon réflexe de l'écouter! Dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
-Tu ne regrettes rien alors?  
-Nan, pourquoi, toi si?  
-Non, non...On fait quoi maintenant?  
-On continue notre promenade?  
-Oui!

Mais un empêcheur de flirter en rond vint pointer le bout de ses lunettes:

-Et Patmol...ah, Servilus est là, parfait, on va le pendre par les pieds et...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? L'interrompit Sirius.  
-Tu veux pas connaître ma super idée pour emmerder Servilus ?  
-Pas vraiment, non. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
-Je m'ennuie alors je me disais qu'on pourrait aller voler mais finalement, je pense que ça serait plus drôle de s'amuser sur un Serpentard, rigola James. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde, Potter ? Intervint Severus.  
-Ça me regarde parce que Sirius est mon ami et que je ne permets pas qu'un bâtard huileux dans ton genre lui cherche des noises.  
-Où est-ce que t'as vu que je l'embêtais ?  
-Un Serpent de ton genre n'est capable de rien d'autre que foutre la merde, et tu...  
-Ça suffit, James ! Severus ne m'a rien fait alors si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, tu peux t'en aller.  
-Attends... Depuis quand tu appelles cette chose par son prénom ? Et je me répète, mais, qu'est-ce tu fous avec lui ?

Sirius avala sa salive. James était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas Remus et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il serait aussi compréhensif. Bien entendu, cela aurait été plus honnête envers Severus de tout avouer sans honte, mais il avait également peur de perdre l'amitié du binoclard. Cruel dilemme, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh, je...On, euh...  
-Sirius m'a demandé de lui expliquer le dernier cours de potions et nous allions dans un coin au calme pour ne pas être dérangés, intervint Severus.  
_  
*Severus, tu me sauves la vie. Je promets de te faire un gros bisou dès qu'on sera seuls pour te remercier !*_Pensa Sirius.

-Mais visiblement, on ne s'était pas encore assez éloignés des nuisances. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, Potter, on voudrait bien être tranquilles !  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à Remus si tu n'as pas compris ?  
-Je te rappelle que les potions et Remus, c'est loin d'être l'amour fou.  
-C'est pas faux.  
-Et comme il faut que je réussisse mes ASPICs de potions pour devenir Auror, je dois maîtriser toutes les leçons. Étant donné que Severus est le meilleur élève de l'école en potions, j'ai ravalé ma fierté et je suis allé lui demander de l'aide.  
-Mais comment ça se fait que toi, tu ais accepté, Rogue ? Tu n'as rien à faire que Sirius réussisse ses examens, au contraire. Un aspirant Mangemort devrait être content de voir échouer un futur Auror.  
-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et quant à savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aider Sirius, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi salaud que tu sembles le croire. Et peut-être aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'un futur Auror échoue...  
-J'ai l'impression que vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité, tous les deux.

_*Naaaaaan, tu crois?*_ Pensèrent en simultanée les deux garçons.

A leur grande surprise, James écarquilla les yeux. A croire soit qu'ils avaient parlé à voix haute, soit que leurs visages les avaient trahis, soit que...

Sirius sourit soudainement. Et attrapa la main de Severus tranquillement.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
-Regarde derrière nous.

Severus se retourna. Lily Evans et ses ami(e)s se tenaient près du Grand Chêne, et riaient à une quelconque blague.

-Oh... Comment...  
-Regarde maintenant les yeux de Cornedrue...

Sirius ne fit pas attention au regard intrigué et vaguement inquisiteur de Severus à l'entente du surnom, et observa la lueur « Lilyyyy !!!! » dans les yeux du binoclard.

-On pourrait s'embrasser qu'il nemmm mm...Mm...

_*Apparemment, mon Sirius n'a pas tord*_ Pensa Severus alors qu'il embrassait rapidement et fougueusement son petit ami à la vu et au su de tous.

Miraculeusement, si James les avait trouvés étrangement, ils étaient suffisamment éloignés pour que personne ne puisse les voir... Ou pas... En effet, si James, Lily et ses amies n'avaient rien remarqué, il n'en était pas de même pour un groupe de Serpentard de troisième année qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

Mais ça, les "amoureux" ne l'avaient pas vu. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lac pour — enfin — manger en abandonnant James à son observation de Lily.

-Nous serons tranquilles ici, dit Sirius en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau. Et personne ne nous verra, Ajouta-t-il quand il vit Severus regarder tout autour de lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent leur repas, sans se douter que les Serpentards qui les avaient aperçus se posaient des questions qui allaient leur nuire à terme.

Après ce lunch sympathique, ils se quittèrent une fois de plus pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons. Sirius se rappela qu'il était un Maraudeur et alla rejoindre les trois autres pour préparer leur prochaine virée nocturne (la pleine lune approchait!).

De son côté, Severus alla rejoindre Lily à la bibliothèque où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver pour travailler. Comme il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait sur le temps de midi, il s'arrangea pour orienter la conversation sur ses activités à elle:

-Potter m'énerve plus que jamais! S'écria-t-elle, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Madame Pince.  
-Ah, ça, sont chiants, les Maraudeurs, Répondit-il sur un ton léger.  
-Ca dépend lesquels, n'est-ce pas?

Severus se figea, c'était quoi ce sous-entendu? Il tâcha de s'en sortir par une pirouette:

-Dis-moi, Lil', est-ce que tu penses qu'en dehors de Potter, les autres valent mieux qu'ils en ont l'air?  
-Ca se pourrait, Sev', Dit-elle malicieusement.  
-Donc, tu trouves qu'il y en aurait un de potable sur le quatuor, c'est ça, Lil'?  
-Sans doute, et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Sev'?  
-Mais de quel Maraudeur est-ce tu parles, Lil'?  
-A ton avis, Sev'?  
-Lupin?

Lily rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu....mais enfin...Bégaya t'elle.  
-Lil', me cacherais-tu quelque chose à propos de toi et Lupin?  
-Euh...je...Bien joué, Sev', mais ce n'est pas suffisant, car c'était pas de lui que je parlais, mais de Black!  
-Quoi?

Le pauvre garçon rougit, gémit, déglutit, pâlit, et recula sur sa chaise.

Regardant autour de lui avec un air de daim prit dans des phares de voiture, il ne remarqua pas vraiment le regard halluciné et clairement moqueur de son amie.

_*Naaaaaan, j'y croyais pas vraiment, mais...*_

-Alors c'est vrai?!! S'enquit-elle avec un sourire qui menaçait de faire craquer ses joues.

Severus se figea une fois de plus (après sa danse de l'appréhension et de la panique pure), et déglutit. Encore.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Dit-il rapidement, avant d'ajouter en un souffle: Tu te fais des idées plus grandes que toi!!

Un air chafouin apparut sur le visage de son amie intime, et elle se rapprocha de lui, prenant appui sur la table, et murmurant sourdement, mais parfaitement clairement:

-Oh, vraiment? Mais quelles idées me fais-je?  
- Et bien, que Sirius et moi sommes... ah! S'arrêta-t-il soudain, une main sur la bouche.

Il observa alors avec une crainte crescendo sa meilleure amie faire un signe de la victoire, et hurler un rapide "Yaaaaahaha!!"

Bizarrement, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la bibliothèque, leurs affaires à leurs pieds, et sans avoir compris comment...  
Excepté le fait qu'un claquement de porte et des marmonnements énervés et excédés d'une bibliothécaire retentissait fortement dans le couloir... même à travers l'épaisseur de bois, et expliquait vaguement la situation aux gens figés dans l'étroit passage.

-De toute façon, je crois que j'ai assez étudié pour aujourd'hui, Murmura Severus.  
-Tu as d'autres projets? Glissa malicieusement Lily.  
-Mais euh...non!  
-Allez, tu vas le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas?  
-Non, pourquoi je verrais Black ce soir? Sourcilla-t-il.  
-Et bien parce que tu en as très très envie...  
-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas... pas envie de voir Sir... Black !  
-Mais bien sûr. Tu peux faire croire ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi, je te connais trop bien. Alors ?  
-Il n'y a rien à dire concernant Si... Black et moi.

Lily sourit ironiquement à la remarque de son ami.

-Franchement, tu es pénible, Lily !  
-Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?  
- Rogue! Appela une voix derrière les deux amis.

_*Merci Merlin*_ Pensa Severus.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapitre 5***

* * *

-Je te laisse, Lily. À plus tard !

Et il rejoignit Avery et ses amis qui regardaient la rouge-et-or avec révulsion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, Rogue, sinon tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure, Menaça un des Serpentards.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De Black et toi ! Rugit Avery.

Severus sentit la panique le gagner et le sang quitter son visage.

Comment se faisait-il que tout à coup, toute l'école avait l'air au courant? Ou de moins, avait l'air de savoir quelque chose et avait décidé de l'asticoter jusqu'à qu'il passe aux aveux complets!

-De quoi tu parles, Avery? Demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
-Darcy Croftwood, de troisième dit que toi et Black étiez entrain de vous embrasser!

Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de marcher dans des escaliers, sinon Severus les aurait tous dégringolés.

-C'est un gage qu'on m'a donné, Marmonna-t-il.  
-Hein? Fit Avery, peu convaincu.  
-Oui.  
-Et qui t'as donné ce gage?  
-Lily Evans, Répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.  
-Cette sale Sang-de-bourbe? Me dit pas que tu traînes encore avec cette racaille? Surtout si elle te demande d'embrasser Black!  
-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça!  
-Quoi ça t'emmerde que je m'en prenne à ta Moldue?  
-C'est une sorcière!

Avery semblait soudain parti pour déblatérer sur Lily, il laissa échapper:

-Elle te tient en laisse, et toi, tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez par une Sang-de-Bourbe, dégueulasse, et puis, c'est pas parce qu'elle se fait un Maraudeur qu'elle doit t'obliger à faire pareil!  
-Hein?  
-Quoi, tu l'ignorais? On dirait qu'elle te cache des choses, ta traînée.  
-Si tu crois qu'elle sort avec Potter, tu te...  
-C'est pas de lui que je parle ! Mais de cet imbécile de Préfet au Sang-Mêlé. Lupin.  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Si tu ne me crois pas, t'as qu'à demander à Parkinson, il les a surpris en train de se bécoter dans un couloir la semaine dernière. Parait que c'était pas beau à voir, d'ailleurs. Remarque, c'est normal avec ces sous-sorciers ; c'est un peu comme si on matait des chiens en train de baiser…  
-Ta gueule, Avery. Ne parle plus de Lily de cette façon si tu tiens à la vie...  
-Pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai que cette chose est une sale pu...

Avery se retrouva soudainement avec une baguette pointée sur le cœur ; et au bout de la baguette, un Severus, le regard plus noir que jamais, tremblant de tout son corps. Voyant cela, les autres Serpentards pointèrent leurs propres baguettes sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
-Tiens, Lupin et Black, lança Avery avec un sourire mauvais.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta Remus d'un ton menaçant.

Avery ouvrit la bouche mais Severus lui cala sa baguette sous la gorge, le menaçant du regard.

-Les Serpentards se battent entre eux, maintenant? Sourcilla Sirius, pour faire comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça.  
-Cassez-vous! Tonna Severus, jouant le jeu.  
-Allons Rogue, c'est tes copains, maintenant, non ? Pourquoi tu ne leur expliques pas que tout le monde sera bientôt au courant de vos petites amourettes?

Silence. Le futur Mangemort esquissa un sourire, mais Sirius décida de le lui faire ravaler.

-D'accord, Dit-il, Severus, combien de baffes veux-tu que je lui donne?

Tout le monde se figea, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Remus écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire.

_*Et ils le font, en plus!*_

Severus ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil vers son amoureux, mais serra les dents. Avant de brusquement se détendre. Il abaissa sa baguette, tandis que Sirius rangeait la sienne, et faisait craquer ses doigts.

- Occupe-toi de les laisser dans ce couloir, je vais chercher un truc.  
- Okay.

En passant, Severus laissa glisser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami, qui frissonna, et sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait, une fiole à la main. Il vit Lupin qui était figé contre un mur, et, tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que les quelques Serpentards de tout à l'heure étaient acculés contre le mur, n'osant pas bouger. En même temps, Sirius avait leurs baguettes (_*Mais comment a-t-il fait? *_), et s'amusait à leur faire peur.

- Et il vous découpera en rondelles, et...  
- C'est pas vrai! En fait, tu te restreignais quand tu te battais avec moi, non?

Sirius sourit.

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais peut-être inconsciemment...

Severus et lui se sourirent, puis se tournèrent vers ceux qui avaient cru les tourmenter.  
Terrifiés, les Serpents profitèrent d'un léger moment d'inattention pour filer. Les Gryffondors, ils pouvaient gérer, mais alliés à Snape, pas question!Derrière, Remus s'assit sur le sol. Se demandant quand, exactement, ils avaient pu être si proches et synchrones. Sa dernière pensée concrète avant le cataclysme qui suivit fut :

_*Y'a quoi dans la fiole de Rogue?*_

Malheureusement, Remus n'eut droit qu'à une seule information sur le sujet: Severus murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius avant de lui remettre la fiole. Ensuite, le Serpentard s'en alla.

-Mon petit Lunard adoré, veux-tu bien boire ceci?  
-Euh...pourquoi j'ai pas confiance en toi alors que tu es mon ami?  
-Allez!  
-C'est quoi cette potion?  
-Tu sais que je ne t'empoisonnerais jamais, tu es ma boule de poils préférée!  
-Boule de poils toi-même! Je ne crains pas que ça soit du poison, à vrai dire, je pencherais plutôt pour une potion compliquée— mais un jeu d'enfant pour Rogue— à savoir, du véritasérum!  
-Que tu supposes cela m'indique déjà que tu as quelque chose à cacher...allez, un indice: Severus est allé de ce pas faire boire la même chose à Lily!  
-Hein ?!?

Le cerveau - pourtant brillant de Remus - sembla soudain hors d'usage.

-Tu... tu... vous... Mais comment...  
-Ah ah ! Tu avoues, même sans avoir encore bu le Veritaserum !  
-Je.. .De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien avoué du tout ! Et je n'ai rien à cacher, Ajouta Remus en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
-Alors bois ça, Sourit Sirius.  
-Je n'ai pas de raison de faire ça...  
-Donc c'est que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher !  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné, Sirius ! Je vais boire ta stupide potion ! S'exclama le loup-garou en prenant la fiole des mains de son ami, avant de l'avaler rapidement.

Sirius attendit quelques secondes et demanda :

-Alors, Lunard adoré, Severus m'a dit tout à l'heure à l'oreille qu'il trouvait bizarre que l'attitude de Lily avec lui soit si étrangement semblable à la tienne avec moi...sans parler du fait qu'un des Serpentard lui a dit quelque chose de troublant...  
-Et...?  
-Tu n'en as pas marre d'être célibataire, dis-moi?  
-Hein, quoi ? Je... Pour...quoi... Je...  
-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre la potion, Lunard, tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors, ce célibat ? Pas trop dur à supporter ?

On pouvait deviner — dans les yeux de Remus — les efforts qu'il faisait pour empêcher le Véritaserum de faire son effet. En vain.

-Bien, je vais tout te dire. Je...  
-Oui ?  
-Tu sais…si je suis si enthousiaste pour que tu te rapproches de Rogue, et visiblement, cela a dépassé toutes nos espérances, c'est parce…  
-« Nos » espérances ?  
-Euh…oui, disons que…

Mais Remus n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, car la lumière se faisait à présent dans l'esprit de Sirius :

Il avait reçu le parchemin de James, qui l'avait reçu de Peter, qui l'avait reçu de Lily, qui elle devait l'avoir reçu de Severus. Et Remus avait deviné trop rapidement tout ce qui avait trait à ce fichu papelard ! Et avait tout de suite lancé Sirius sur les bonnes pistes, de manière à ce qu'il…

-Tu complotais ça depuis le début avec elle ? S'écria-t-il, éberlué.  
-Oui, Admit Remus, dès que Rogue lui a donné ce parchemin qu'il avait bel et bien reçu en cadeau, parce que lui s'en foutait et n'en avait pas besoin, elle me l'a montré et nous avons conçu ce plan ensemble. Parce que nous en avons marre que Rogue soit si en mauvais termes avec toi, James et Peter, alors elle s'est arrangée pour l'offrir à l'un de vous trois en sachant qu'il allait circulé, et que l'un de vous…  
-Par « elle », qui veux-tu dire, Lunard ?

Remus soupira.

-Tu sors avec elle, pas vrai ?

Remus pâlit.

-Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sors pas avec elle!  
-Et moi je dis qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça, Continua Sirius, soulagé de voir que Remus et Lily ne sortaient pas ensemble : James aurait pété un câble. Et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit... alors, mon petit loup? Combien de temps, avec cette autre jeune fille?

Remus regardait son ami avec stupeur, tentant de retenir la réponse par tout les moyens.  
Mais le sérum était le plus fort.

-Quelques semaines. Presque deux mois.

Puis, il continua, toujours stupéfait, la potion l'obligeant à révéler ses pensées.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois aperçu! Cissy et moi avons été discrets, pourtant...

* * *

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteurs **(car oui, nous sommes plusieurs)**: Arwen, Ediawe, La crevette35, Mévanoui, Mid-, Nanika, Svet', Violine_

_Correctrice : Mid- (aka Midwintertears en version longue)_

_Pairing : Sirius Black/Severus Rogue_

_Titre :Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Résumé :  Sirius a ses convictions, dans le genre, Rogue, c'est un débile, et il ne pourra jamais le sentir, et puis c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de parchemin ensorcelé se mette à lui dévoiler la vérité._

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire sont à nous….comment ça, pas crédibles ? Ouais, bon, bien sûr, tout est à JKR !_

_

* * *

_

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

***Chapitre 6***

* * *

C'était au tour de Sirius d'avoir le maxillaire inférieur au ras du tapis. Cissy? Comme dans Narcissa Black? Remus était censé lui avouer qu'il sortait avec une fille, certes, mais il était prêt à entendre l'arrivée d'une Gryffondor. D'une Serdaigle, peut-être! Pas celle de sa COUSINE! La prochaine fois qu'il blufferait pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il se préparerait à tout...

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble persuadé que tu sors avec Lily?  
-Lily? s'interrompit Remus, comme si l'idée de sortir avec le grand amour de son ami était choquante.

Puis, il éclata de rire. Le véritasérum avait des effets étranges sur les lycans...

-LILY? Nan, sérieusement? Tout ça parce qu'on... se voit plus souvent qu'avant?  
-Oui, tu peux m'expliquer?  
-Et bien, depuis que nous avons travaillé ensemble sur le binôme de Sortilèges, on est devenus potes. J'osais pas vous le dire parce que...tu sais comment est Cornedrue...  
-Oui, Lily, c'est sa chasse gardée, je me rappelle qu'il t'avait bien boudé pour ce binôme, d'ailleurs, mais...  
-Elle est vraiment gentille, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi nous détestions Rogue et les Serpentards et j'ai fini par lui avouer...  
-Que tu sortais avec ma cousine, qui est une Serpentard, justement...je vois...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Lily et Severus revenaient déjà. Sirius aurait voulu un délai un peu plus long pour digérer l'information. Severus tirait une tête ahurie et Lily rougissait plus que cela semblait possible.

-Tu ne devineras jamais! Dit le Serpentard à Sirius, Lily ne sort pas avec...  
-Oui, je sais, Remus m'a avoué qu'il sortait avec Narcissa Black...  
-Narcissa? S'étrangla presque Severus, wouah...Enfin, je soupçonnais Lily de sortir avec Lupin, mais je me trompais de Maraudeur...  
-Hein? James? Je l'aurais su, quand même!  
-Potter? S'insurgea Lily, Non merci!  
-Mais alors...Dit Remus...Mais Lily, tu ne me l'avais pas dit même à moi!  
-C'est assez récent en fait...même à Sev', je n'osais pas le dire...  
-C'est pour ça que c'est à lui que tu as donné le parchemin en premier! Compris Sirius.

Ils furent interrompus par la personne qu'ils auraient tous préféré ne pas voir à cet instant précis... D'ailleurs, en y pensant, cette personne aussi souhaitait ne pas être là... ne pas les avoir vus... ne pas les avoir entendus...

James ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte. Finalement, il décida d'agir de manière très... Gryffondoresque.  
Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans un mot dans les couloirs. (1)

Les quatre adolescents en restèrent muets pendant quelques secondes.

-Il…il ne dit rien ? Murmura alors Lily.  
-Je suppose qu'il doit digérer tout ça…Dit Sirius, Mais quand ce sera fait, je ne crois pas qu'il va être tendre avec nous…  
-Il préparerait une sorte de vengeance, alors ?  
-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, Dit Remus, Songez-y : un de ces trois meilleurs amis sort avec la fille qu'il aime et les deux autres sortent avec des Serpentards, dont un avec l'ennemi attitré des Maraudeurs depuis la première année, pas étonnant que ça le chamboule un chouïa et qu'il finisse par péter les plombs à un moment ou un autre…D'ailleurs, je parie que dans quelques heures, on y passe…

Sirius regardait, avec appréhension, le couloir dans lequel avait disparu son frère d'âme. Il était prêt à endurer n'importe quelle farce mais, pitié, Merlin, faites qu'ils restent amis. Et, surtout, faites que James ne lui demande pas de choisir entre lui et Severus...

Il pouvait tout supporter, ou presque, mais pas ça.

James, de son côté était complètement abattu. Il avait été trahi, trompé, dupé, moqué ! Et ce, par ses meilleurs amis.  
Bon concernant Remus, il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Certes Narcissa Black était une Serpentard, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise - et puis, lui-même avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour elle en troisième année.  
Mais Sirius et Peter, eux, ils allaient regretter leur trahison. Sortir avec leur pire ennemi, pour l'un, et lui voler sa future femme, pour l'autre. Des sales traîtres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient et ils ne méritaient pas son amitié.  
Mais en attendant de se venger, il alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir où il entreprit de fracasser chaque objet qui lui tombait sous la main, contre le mur le plus proche.

Les autres Maraudeurs, eux, mettaient un Peter effaré au courant de la situation -catastrophique-

- Oh mon Dieu, James ne va jamais me pardonner..., Soupira le Gryffondor, sous les yeux furieux de Lily.

En effet, la jeune fille avait décidé de tout faire pour qu'il arrête de sans cesse s'en référer aux trois "Stars" du groupe... Il avait tellement de qualités insoupçonnées qu'il était dommage qu'il ne les exploite pas un peu plus plutôt que de rester dans l'ombre des autres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne te pardonnerait pas, Dit Lily, Il faudra qu'on me dise où il est écrit que je lui étais réservée et que je n'avais pas le droit d'en aimer un autre ! Quel égoïste ! Tout comme il n'est écrit nulle part que c'est lui qui décide avec qui ses meilleurs amis doivent sortir!

Elle jeta un regard à Sirius, qui lui regarda Severus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Intervint Remus, James s'en remettra…C'est notre ami, il finira bien par se rappeler que ce qu'il veut, c'est notre bonheur…  
-Oui, Dit Lily, Sinon, c'est lui qui aura besoin de se faire pardonner…

Severus se taisait. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Devenir le petit ami de Sirius, c'était déjà assez étonnant. Mais que lui et Lily deviennent amis avec le groupe des Maraudeurs…Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous en train de discuter comme s'ils avaient toujours été potes ?

Qui l'eut cru ! Les apparences étaient décidément bien trompeuses !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) Il est à noter que lors de la rédaction de la fic (à plusieurs, on le rappelle), Arwen avait fait croire que James sortait avec Lucius, juste avant de rassurer les autres, c'était juste une plaisanterie (ouf)_


End file.
